Saving The Love We Had Almost Gone Forever
by RosieHere
Summary: This a Rosalie and Emmett story! Its where Emmett cheats on...BELLA XD You need to read the story to find out...and Rosalie falls in love with...EMMETT OR FELIX! haha its really a Rosalie and Felix Story! :MAY CONTAIN LEMONS!:


**This story is about Emmett cheating on me with BELLA! Dun Dunnnn! I will get my REVENGE! I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS OR THE SONGS IN THIS STORY! OKAII SO JUST READ THE STORY NOW! All HUMAN! May include some vampires :)!**

**Elizabeth's POV**

I was home with my baby girl I had with Emmett and once again not hearinghis loud voice in our large house. Our daughter's name is Marci Elizabeth Cullen and I love her so much. She is only 2 years old and has long brown wavy hair and she had my baby blue eyes. She everything, I have of her.

I am a type of person people are afraid of me. My sister is Rosalie and she married Emmett's brother Edward. Rose and I are like two Barbie dolls that don't give a fuck about anybody but us.

Knowing her she can be a little bit stupid sometimes. She got the bright blonde hair and baby blue eyes and I got the dirty blonde hair and blue-green eyes.

That's why Emmett fell in love me. My body and the way I look. Girls were all full of envy the way my sister and I were pretty and we get what we want. Trust me I am a true ass bitch. I don't like rude fake ass people!

Rose is actually really taller than me. She is about 5'8 just like a model and I am well 5'0 in a half. She calls me "shorty" or "pixie girl". I don't mind at all when she calls me that.

As my thoughts were drifting, I hear car wheels coming up the drive way. I was wearing white skinny jeans, a loose Gucci shirt, black pumps and my hair with loose curls. My makeup was light and not too much.

I always looked like those models that are in the magazines. I stopped by the front door but, a little bit far away but close though. Emmett unlocked the door and walked in looking like he did something bad.

"Hi love." Emmett said quietly.

I looked at him up and down and walked away. For all my life he just disgusts me right now.

"Babe, can we, talk?" Emmett said while walking behind me. I felt his arms around my waist and I shook him off. I turned around and faced him.

"Get The Hell Away From Me You Jerk!" I said and walked away pissed off.

"Why are you being like that?" Emmett said while following me.

"Are you cheating on me?" I said while putting the dinner away.

"What? I would never ever cheat on you!" Emmett beamed out while taking a seat on high stool chair.

"Please tell me are you cheating on me? If so is it Bella because if it is I am going to kill her? You haven't been home always late, never answering my phone calls or texts? Are you cheating on me please tell me." I said the last part in almost a whisper.

Emmett looked down on the counter then looked right into my eyes.

"Yes I am cheating on with you with Bella but, baby I am sorry please I need you!" Emmett said while getting up from the stool.

I had tears coming down my face and I knew he cheated on me!

"YOU CHEATED ON ME AND YOU WANT ME TO FORGIVE YOU GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!"  
I yelled out walking away from him.

"Babe please forgives me! What do you want me to do to fix this?" Emmett said while standing at the steps.

"Oh get the fuck outta my house and you never ever see your daughter who is upstairs sleeping right now!" I said while walking up the steps.

I walked upstairs and went to check on my daughter who was sleeping peacefully in her bed without getting woken up.

I want the best for her and I will not have Emmett be in her life cheating on me every day.

"Baby please talks to me please?" Emmett said while standing in the middle of the hallway.

"Get the fuck out of my house! I don't want you near me or MY daughter or even by MY House! You can crawl to Bella your LOVER!" I yelled out at him.

"I don't love her! I love you and only you baby." Emmett said while crying.

"Don't call me baby and you don't love me!" I yelled out.

"Please I am sorry I have nowhere else to go; Bella won't let me stay at her place and my parents are out of town?" Emmett said while stepping forward.

"YOU are SLEEPING in THE guest ROOM away FROM me AND my DAUGHTER!" I yelled out while walking to my room.

I got inside my room and went to my draws taking out pajamas. I looked over the vanity and saw Emmett and me on our wedding night in the picture frame. I started to cry on what I remember on what he said to me.

I put on my pajamas and crawled into my empty bed. I shut off the lights and I started to cry. I didn't think he would CHEAT on me! As I was crying I heard my door cracking open.

"Marci if you are scared I am here." I said while getting up.

"It's not Marci; it's Emmett." Emmett said while by the door.

"What do you want Emmett?" I asked while still crying.

"Please I am sorry may I talk just you and me?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah sure whatever dude." I said as I heard his footsteps coming near me on the opposite side of the bed. I felt the bed shift and I just didn't know what to do.

"Promise me that you will never ever let me go?" Emmett asked while getting closer to me.

I burst into tears and I jumped into Emmett's arms. I cried in his chest and I hear him singing a song that I know.

"Baby please talk to me I am sorry." Emmett said to me.

I looked up to see his face but it was dark in the room.

"DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE I NEED YOU!" I yelled out crying.

"Shhhh baby I know I am here." Emmett said while rocking me back and forth.

I shook him off and I just didn't want him even near me.

"Emmett tomorrow evening I am going out on a DATE with Felix. He asked me out the other day and I said yes so you can go somewhere and Bella and just die!" I yelled out to him.

I knew he felt hurt but he had it coming towards him.

"Alright, I might as well go out with Bella, then I since you are going with _Felix_." Emmett said but with saying his name between his teeth.

"Okay then now you may leave my room please?" I said as I heard the bed shift and hearing his footsteps leaving.

I heard the door closed and I fell right back to sleep. I dreamt about how well my date will go with Felix. I didn't care on what Emmett said or anything really. This is my life okay not his. But I do want to meet this _Bella_. I bet she a hoe yeah she a hoe!

I woke up having the sun beating on my face. I sat up in my bed looking at right empty space.

I sometimes wish Emmett didn't cheat on me and we wouldn't go through this mess. I got out of the bed and walked over to my vanity mirror.

I looked in the mirror and I looked like a mess! I took my brush and brushed out my hair. I put my hair in a messy bun and I slipped on my ducky slippers.

I was wearing gray sweat pants and a tank top that read "_Vegas Baby!"_ I wouldn't want to talk about it.

I walked outside my room and saw Marci's door opened.

"Marci" I asked walking in her room.

Then I heard things being moved things downstairs in the kitchen. Before I went downstairs I went to the bathroom and went to brush my teeth.

I finished with that and I went downstairs seeing a brunette with very pale skin which was very white pale.

"Umm, Hello who the, fuck are you?" I asked when she turned herself around and smiled at me and she had bright gold eyes. What the hell?

"Hi you must be Elizabeth Emmett's wife. I am Bella Nice to meet you!" Bella exclaimed.

"Oh so you must be the hoe who slept with my man?" I asked her.

"About that I did not mean to at all. Well Emmett is very hot and sexy; I didn't have anyone else so we got together." Bella said while looking down.

"Keep him I don't want him I don't like him at all." I said while walking to the fridge getting a bottle of water.

"Are you sure? I mean I thought you would be okay?" Bella asked me.

"Nahh I am going out with this GUY and if things get better YOU BETTER STAY AWAY FROM HIM YOU SLUTTY ASS HOE!" I beamed out and walked in the living room seeing Emmett watching TV with Marci.

Marci saw me and ran towards me.

"MAMA" Marci yelled out.

I gave her a really big hug because I missed her.

"Where was chu mama?" Marci asked me.

"I just woke up honey. I have to do something later on and be a good girl when I go out okay?" I said while getting up and smacking Emmett in the back of his head.

"Hey what the-"Emmett said while looking at me.

"Hi honey!" Emmett said while smiling.

I gave him the death glare and his smile faded away.

**Later on that evening: **

I was wearing a black mini dress and black pumps. My hair was pinned straight with my bangs above my eyebrows. My makeup was a Smokey color and I had a small sweater and a black and red clutch.

I walked downstairs to see Emmett kissing Bella on the lips in the kitchen.

When Emmett saw me he was just stunned. I knew he was looking at me up and down.

"Take a picture it will last longer!" I yelled out while Bella walked in the living room.

My earring fell on the floor and I bent over and I knew Emmett saw what I was wearing underneath my dress.

I was wearing a black lace thong and I had stockings as well. My bra was strapless and it made my boobs look big.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Emmett whispered walking by me.

"What, I always, wear this?" I said while hearing tires in front of the house. I knew it was Felix's car pulling in. I walked towards the window seeing Felix coming out of his Escalade.

I opened the door seeing Felix smiling at me. He was wearing a black dress shirt and dark gray jeans and nice dress shoes. His hair was in Mohawk style. I just love his _deep red eyes! _ Felix was built the same way like Emmett but more buffers and I can see in his shirt that his muscles were showing.

"Hey." Felix said.

"Hi Come on in!" I said.

He walked in smiling at me.

"Let me just say bye to Marci and then we can leave?" I said while walking up by the steps.

**Emmett's POV**

My Elizabeth was going out with Felix and he looks like me but different. As she was walking towards the stairs, I saw her sweet ass moving back and forth and my dick twitched. I had to fuck her badly! I can't hold myself in any longer! I knew she didn't love me as much as dude she is going out with.

Then Elizabeth walked back down and smiled at Felix. I knew she was going to get sex with this guy and then they are getting married blah!

"I am ready to go now." Elizabeth said taking Felix's hand into her hand. I saw Elizabeth flinched but, she didn't seem to even care!

I had to go see what they really doing now!

**Back to Elizabeth's POV**

As I took Felix's hand I flinched because it was so cold! But my body is telling don't worry about it and just go with it.

We walked over to his car and he opened the door like a gentleman.

"Thanks." I said while getting in his car.

He finally got in and said "No problem honey."

I laughed and he then he took off.

"So where are we going on our first date?" I asked.

"Somewhere I know and you would just love it." Felix said while taking my hand between his. It felt so right and romantic.

We pulled up in a nice French restaurant

''Felix I don't feel good that much." I said as we pulled in the parking lot. I felt light-headed fast!

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" He asked. I nodded my head and we drove off.

My teeth started to hurt a lot and it was very weird.

"How are you feeling now?" Felix asked me.

"Still bad" I said to him.

As I thought about Felix, he is so handsome better than any other man. He was very pale and he had red eyes! I think I know what he is now; a vampire.

"May we talk Felix?" I asked when he pulled on the side of the road.

"Yeah sure honey" Felix said while turning off the car.

"I know what you are" I whispered to him while having my eyes shut closed.

"A vampire yes I am a vampire but, I will not hurt you I will never ever hurt you!" Felix yelled out.

"Change me?" I asked opening my eyes.

"But it will be too dangerous and I might not be able to stop." Felix said.

"I know you can stop please change me?" I said leaning closer to him.

"Back seat now" Felix said while I nodded my head. I climbed in the back of his car and he came instant! He kissed me and it felt great!

I kissed him back. I moaned and he growled at me.

"Felix I love you!" I yelled out while kissing his neck.

"I love you too baby!" Felix said while kissing all over my neck. I moaned out again but louder. I need to become a vampire so we can stay together forever.

"Change me?" I said while kissing his chest.

"Are you sure baby?" Felix asked while looking into my eyes. I nodded my head a yes and I laid back on the back floor in his truck.

"Now we have to wait three days; I am going call _Emmett _and say that we went on a trip and we will be coming back shortly. I nodded my head and he kissed me on the lips.

"I love you." I whispered to Felix.

"As I love you honey." Felix said while leaning in sucking his fangs (**A/N instead of vampires without fangs I put them having fangs more understandable!)**

I screamed out loud and I was in pain a lot! I heard Felix trying to calm me down but, I couldn't the pain hurt like hell!

"Felix it hurts makes the pain go away!" I said while holding his hand.

"I know baby just three days and that's all honey; three days!" Felix said while smiling a little bit.

_**Three days later:**_

I heard everything so clear and bright better than anything else! I opened my eyes and I could see everything so clear! Like I mean everything is just so clear! Then I smelled like another vampire and I knew who it was; Felix!

I looked around and saw him leaning against the doorway to the bed I am sitting on. It looked like we are in a hotel

"Felix?" I asked and I smiled at him and jumped off the bed and hugged him. He returned my hug and kissed me on my forehead.

"I missed you so much!" I said still hugging him.

"I missed you to baby! I love you so much! Marry me?" Felix asked me while looking in my eyes.

"Yes I will marry you!" I said while tipping toeing to kiss my man!

I kept hugging him until I felt a little weak.

"Felix my throat hurts like hell!" I said while following him into the living room in the hotel.

"Here I went hunting early and got some blood for you in the fridge." Felix said while walking towards the fridge getting a bottle of blood.

I smelled it and it smelled delicious!

As Felix was pouring it into a cup, I felt my teeth move.

"OUCH!" I yelled out. Felix turned around and smiled at me.

"Those are your fangs baby don't worry you will get used to it." Felix said giving me the cup and I just smiled at him drinking the blood.

I finished drinking the blood and smiled at Felix and he smiled back at me.

I ran next to him in vampire speed and I pulled at the collar of his shirt and he smiled at me.

"I am I don't know a bit horny now?" I said while bringing Felix closer to me.

"Oh really babe" Felix said while kissing me.

I nodded my head a yes and I kissed him back.

"Want to have some fun back in the bedroom baby?" I asked Felix.

"Yes love." Felix said while running vampire speed towards the bedroom.

I jumped on the bed and I attacked him with my kisses. He kissed me back and I moaned into his lips.


End file.
